xgenstudiosfandomcom-20200215-history
Motherload
Motherload is a 2D flash game made by XGenStudios. Its about you, a miner on Mars, where "strange activity" has made most miner flee to their safety. The objective of the game to sell minerals and become the greatest miner on Mars. Plot When you first play the game you are dropped off by a spacecraft. You will get a transmission from Mr. Natas to refuel and what to do. As you dig deeper and deeper into Mars you get plenty of messages from miners and Mr. Natas. Sometimes earthquakes happen and your screen has a big red "!" and may hinder your holes, these earthquakes don't do any damage to you. As you get deeper you will see smaller natural passages, rocks, and better minerals. Messages Intro ** Transmission Received ** 'Mr. Natas' We forgot to refuel you on the way over! Drive over to the fuel station(Left) and fill 'er up! It's been almost impossible to hire decent miners on Mars since all the strange activity started happening around here. That's why we're willing to pay you at premium for your servers! I've given you a basic mining machine to get started with. Unfortunately, you'll be on your own from this point onward, as the settlers who were lucky enough to escape with their lives have fled to safety. However all of the shops here have been computerized, so you'll still be able to sell your minerals, fuel up, upgrade your pod, and buy special items. Remember - your job is to collect minerals and bring them back to the surface for processing. The deeper you dig, the more valuable the minerals you'll encounter. Don't forget to refuel - Good Luck! ** Transmission Terminated ** First Message (500ft) ** Transmission Received ** Good! I see you're adapting well to Martian soil! Here's a little something to help you on your way. ** Transmission Terminated ** +$1000 Second Message (1000ft) ** Transmission Received ** 'Mr. Natas' Congratulations on reaching a depth of 1000 ft! I've wired you a bonus for your excellent work. We're picking up some heavy vibrations from the planet core - They seem to be causing some earthquakes. They also seem to be causing some garbled misdirected transmissions - just ignore them. Keep up the good work! ** Transmission Terminated ** +$3000 Third Message (1750ft) ** Transmission Received ** 'Unidentified Source' The eyes... oh my god, THE EYES!!! ** Transmission Terminated ** Forth Message (2100ft) ** Transmission Received ** 'Martian Digging Pod #3422-2' I'm suprised to find another signal around here... I'm the only miner who hasn't disappeared in the past three years. Next week, I finally get to retire, wealthy, to the moons of jupiter with my wife and three daughters. ** Transmission Terminated ** Fifth Message (2500ft) ** Transmission Received ** 'Unidentified Source' Is anyone there?! I need help badly!! I can't feel my legs - Oh god, he's coming back... OH NO!! PLEASE HELP ME!!! ** Transmission Terminated ** Sixth Message (3100ft) ** Transmission Received ** 'Martian Digging Pod #3422-2' How are you making out, kid? I know you're new here, so i though I'd give you a tip; make sure you don't neglect your radiator. I ran into a Lava pocket a few moments ago, but my twin turbines dissipated the heat amazingly and my hull was barely damaged - Probably saved my life. ** Transmission Terminated ** Seventh Message (3500ft) ** Transmission Received ** 'Mr. Natas' Once again, congratulations! You've made it farther than even I Anticipated... Anyways, I've sent you another bonus. Watch out for natural gas pockets - they're Undetectable and highly explosive! One more thing - Your altimeter is only rated for a depth of around 6000 ft. After that, you'll need to turn back. Really - it's just too dangerous. ** Transmission Terminated ** +$20000 Eighth Message (4100ft) ** Transmission Received ** 'Martian Digging Pod #3422-2' Trapped... in a crevasse. Earthquake damaged my drill and I'm out fuel. This will probably be my last transmission. Tell my kids... I love them.. I- what? YOU!?? what are you doing dow-AAARGH! ** Transmission Terminated ** Nineth Message (4500ft) ** Transmission Received ** 'Martian Digging Pod #10043' Oh BABY!!! THIS IS IT!!! I HIT THE MOTHERLOAD!!!!! I'm rich, I'm FILTHY rich!! Hey, what the!?? NO! IT CAN'T BE!!! OH GOD!! ** Transmission Terminated ** Malfunction (5812ft) Once past this depth, the altimeter spouts random numbers and ?s. It is useless now. Tenth Message (6200ft) **Transmission Received**"Mr. Natas" Your are violating the terms of your employment! Turn back immediately! **Transmission Terminated ** Eleventh Message (7000ft) ** Transmission Received ** "Mr. Natas" Return to the surface immediately or you'll be terminated... er... as in fired! **Transmission Terminated** (SPOILER WARNING!!! READ NO FURTHER UNLESS YOU WANT THE GAME SPOILED FOR YOU!!!) Twelveth Message (7300ft) (While entering a hole in the most far right corner of pit.) **Transmission Received** "Mr. Natas" HAHAHA!! YOU FOOL!!! I told you to turn back... now I have no choice but to kill you. You've served my factories well, but I think I'll take my machine, my money, and your pathetic life now. SEE YOU IN HELL!!! ** Transmission Terminated ** Altimeter turns into the digits -66666, player falls down into a pit of some sort where the must do battle with Mr. Natas (1000 HP). Thirteenth Message ** Transmission Received ** "Mr. Natas"MWAHAHAHA! Imbecile!! You really think you can defeat me? I am the master of all EVIL! BEHOLD MY TRUE FORM!!! ***Transmission Terminated *** Mr. Natas turns into horned creature with 2000 HP. Final Message CONGRATULATIONS!FINAL SCORE: (Final Score Here)You defeated Satan in (Number of Martian days) Martian days You've slaughtered Satan (Number of times slayed) times Your total play-time is (# of total Martian days) Martian days. Continue {Messages 10-Final} After you beat Satan, you start a new level with every mineral halved of the original price. Only message 12, 13, 14 can be seen afterward. After defeat, large amounts of money are given. Depth guide Depth Reaction 500' 1st Message from Mr. Natas +$1000 Martian Oiler Bird available 800' Platinium First Sighted 1000' 2nd Message from Mr. Natas +$3000 1100' Dinosaur Bones ($1,000) Treasure Chest ($5,000) Martian Skelton ($10,000) Religious Artifact ($50,000) 1500' Einsteinium First Sighted 1600' Rocks First Sighted 2100' 4th Message 2500' 5th Message Emerald First Sighted 3100' 6th Message Lava First Sighted 3300' Ruby First Sighted 3500' 7th Message 3800' 4100' 8th Message Diamond First Sighted 4500' 9th Message 4750' Explosive Gas Pockets Amazonite First Sighted 5812' Altimeter Malfunctions 7300' The Bottom.... and something else. Resource List Minerals Name Worth Score Worth Ironium 15 1500 Bronzium 30 3000 Silverium 100 6000 Goldium 250 12500 Platinium 750 37500 Einsteinium 2000 100000 Emerald 5000 250000 Ruby 20000 1000000 Diamond 100000 5000000 Amazonite 500000 5000000 Rare Items Name Worth Score Worth Religious Artifact 50000 5000000 Martian Skeleton 10000 5000000 Treasure 5000 5000000 Dinosaur Bones 1000 5000000 Credit to todercatney19 Upgrades List All of the last upgrades (Besides the MultiDrill) are automatically applied after finding the Ancient Scroll corresponding to it, which only appear between -3,700ft. and -7,300ft. Each time you start a new game or load a previous save, 1 random Ancient Scroll will appear. The upgrade will be saved with your game until you defeat Mr. Natas and start a new level, however the MultiDrill is permanent, as long as you didn't quit the game between getting the multi-drill and beating the boss.(This is quite harder than it seems.) Drills Better Drills allow you to drill faster. Rocks, however, can only be drilled through with the MultiDrill Hulls Better Hulls grant more health before dying Engines Better Engines allow faster movement and ability to fly upwards with more weight (minerals) Fuel Tanks Fuel Tanks allow you to go longer without re-fuelling Radiators Radiators decrease damage done by drilling into Lava and Gas pockets Cargo Bays Better Cargo Bays allow you to store more minerals before you have to either dump them or return to surface to sell them Purchasable Equipment^ ^Can buy more than 1 of each type of equipment at any time and does not weigh your pod down. ^^Cannot repair/refuel up to more than the maximum statistic that you are restoring of your current upgrade ^^^Minerals and Rare Items in the area of the blast will be destroyed ^^^^Dynamite, Plastic Explosives, Quantum Teleporter and Matter Transmitter can only be used if you are touching the floor Upgrades and Equipment List by Vincentman99 You can play Motherload 98 more times after you defeated the Devil aka Mr. Natas in levels. You also get a Devil's head for each time you kill him. So there are in total 99 levels. Challenges Challenges are, as name suggests, are levels where you have a target to achieve. Every time challenge is completed, fuel is refilled, and hull is repaired. Also, every few challenge you get better equipment to make goal reachable. Completing all 12 gives a Multi-Drill if you start new game. Category:Games